


Up In Smoke

by Solei89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Metal Gear, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89
Summary: This was inspired by a Tumblr request I got a few years ago. The Fic I wrote is called Oil Stains and Cocktail Dresses. The reader character I created for that fic is the inspiration for this one. There will be similarities but much more differences. Also, this is going to be a crossover fic with the Avengers universe meeting the Metal Gear video game universe.The reader is a mutant with teleporting powers that leave behind a cloud of smoke. She can fill rooms with smoke to blind and confuse enemies. She has extensive CQC training and an IQ that rivals Tony Stark. She built a demonic robotic horse that is nearly indestructible.The reader has come out of retirement after Nick Fury tracks her down and asks for her help on an assignment. It turns out that HYDRA has partnered with FOXHOUND. The reader must team up with the Avengers to stop them. What unfolds is out of her hands. Especially, when it comes to a certain super soldier she becomes fond over. Nothing could prepare either of them for the chain of events that are about to transpire.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873763) by [Solei89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei89/pseuds/Solei89). 



Shadow weaved through traffic as you held on to his reigns as best as you could. You had been shot twice in the back and you felt yourself slipping from the amount of blood you had already lost. 

_Keep it together, Smoke. You have to give him the drive. He’ll know how to stop them._

Your head bobbed forward and you felt yourself at the cusp of unconsciousness. Shaking your head violently, you cursed under your breath and tightened your grip. How the hell did you get so sloppy? Those idiots should never have gotten the jump on you. It was a routine mission. Get in, get the drive, get out.

Instead, you were ambushed by at least 20 goons and shot in the back. Twice. _Embarrassing, Smoke_. How are you gonna explain this one? Once you get the drive in his hands, you might just die. That can save you from the humiliation of telling him what happened. 

This thought made you laugh and then immediately regret it as the pain shot through you. Shadow was now heading down an alleyway that would lead you to the safe house. _Almost there. Hold on just a little longer._ You didn’t want to die, but you knew that was a very real possibility. Who knows how much blood you’ve lost so far. It was getting harder to keep your eyes focused. The world was swimming around you as the darkness crept in. 

“Smoke!” his voice was sharp and full of alarm. 

“Serg,” you murmured as Shadow came to a halt. You began to slip off the side of Shadow, unable to hold on any longer. 

“Oh, God. Smoke,” James said catching you. “What the fuck happened?”

“I...shot…” there were 4 of him swirling around. You reached into your pocket and took out the flash drive. “You have to stop them,” was the last thing you said before darkness consumed you.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need you to back up the data now, Dr. Watts,” Captain Montgomery told you throwing a flash drive onto your desk. 

You looked at him raising an eyebrow. “I’m not finished with my report. I’ll back it up when I am.”

“Not an option. They’ve come.” 

_ It’s about damn time.  _ You nodded at the captain and grabbed the drive. “It will take some time. Can you hold them back until it’s done?”

Montgomery walked to the door. “I’ll try my best. No promises.” 

You knew he wouldn’t be able to. You shoved the drive into the USB port and began backing up the files. The door slammed behind you and you knew you’d never see him again. 

The files were slow going and you knew they would get to you before the backup was complete.  _ At least I’ll be done with this facade.  _ You had been working undercover at the HYDRA facility for six months. Director Fury of SHIELD secured your false paperwork and got you in so you could track what they have been up to. HYDRA was slippery. Every time the Avengers and SHIELD thought they took them down, they would pop up in another part of the world. 

Fury had heard about you through the pipeline. An elite soldier that could infiltrate, dismember and take down an entire government in a single night without ever being seen. He found you in a small town in Denmark. You were trying to live a quiet life after early retirement. Fury could see you were bored and needed to get back into the fold. 

“I’m not going to force you to join SHIELD. I just need your help taking down HYDRA,” Fury told you over a cup of coffee. “After that, you can walk away.”

You were happy to take his offer. It got you back in the game and man how you have missed it. It came to you so naturally, putting on a persona and fooling the staff. You befriended a few other doctors easily and got loads of information on projects you weren’t involved in. 

Now, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes had come and put an end to your little game.  _ Finally.  _ All you had to do now was download the files and pass them over. Well, at least that’s what Fury wants you to do. You, however, wanted to have some fun. 

You heard gunshots and chaos ensuing on the other side of the door. The files were 75% complete. 

“With all that HYDRA has been able to accomplish, you’d think their computers would run faster,” you said out loud, rolling your eyes. 

Standing up from your chair, you began to stretch. You knew it would only be a matter of moments before the Avengers came bursting through the door. The gunshots were closer now. The files were at 85% completion. You heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. You smiled to yourself, ready for the fun to begin.

The door swung open with such a force, it hit the wall, where it stood embedded into it. The files are at 96%. 

“Ma’am, step away from the computer,” a gravelly voice commanded from behind you. 

“Give it a moment to finish, first,” you said over your shoulder. “It’s at 98% and counting.”

“Ma’am, please just step away from the computer,” the voice stated again slowly walking to your right. 

“100%,” you said snatching up the drive. You turned to face the man behind the voice. Raising an eyebrow, you said, “Now, I’m ready to step away from the computer, Sergeant Barnes.”

Your face was unreadable, but inside you were bursting with excitement. You were standing in front of the one and only James Buchanan Barnes. You were going to have some fun indeed. 

He took a cautious step toward you, hand out. “Hand me the drive, ma’am.” 

You held the drive up and smiled at him, eyes dancing mischievously. “And, what do I get out of it if I do?”

James can see he’s going to have to take it by force. He studies you as he takes another step forward. “Listen, Ma’am. You really don’t want this fight. Just hand me the drive and let’s be done with this.” One more step forward. 

“But, this drive is  _ very  _ important. So, if I’m going to give it up, I need to make sure I’m getting something in return.” Now, it’s your turn to take a step forward. “What are you willing to offer me, Serg?” you purr. 

James can’t help the smile that spread across his face.  _ What is this woman playing at?  _ “You work for HYDRA, so there’s nothing I can do. And, since you know who I am, you should know I am not very keen on  _ helping  _ HYDRA .”  He takes another step forward. 

“Well, if you won’t help me, why should I help you?” you huff out and pout. “That’s not fair.”

James is growing impatient. “Lady, give me the drive before I take you from you.”

“Now I’m really not gonna give it to you with that attitude,” you say raising an eyebrow and take a step back. 

James huffs air out of his nose taking a big step and closing the gap between you two. He is truly an intimidating specimen. He hovers over you, eyes intense and mouth in a thin line. You know he’s had enough of your games. However, your shenanigans have only just begun. 

The super-soldier is fast, grabbing your wrist. His grip is firm but he doesn’t hurt you. He knows his strength and what he is capable of. He can’t say the same about you, though. You give him a wink and sly smile. Then, in a split second, he’s holding nothing. You were gone and the only thing left was a thick cloud of dark grey smoke where you had been standing. 

James opens his hand and looks at it completely bewildered.  _ What the fuck just happened?  _ He whirls around when he hears you tut from behind him. 

The confusion on his face makes you laugh. “Weren’t expecting that now were you, Sergeant?”

“So, HYDRA is making enhanced scientists now. I guess it’s one way to protect their precious research,” James spits out. 

You hold up your hands defensively. “Whoa there. You’re assuming a bit much. HYDRA didn’t make me. No one made me.”

James tilts his head to one side like a puppy, eyes boring into you. You could see the wheels in his head turning. He was trying to put the pieces together. “You’re a mutant?”

“Born and raised,” you say proudly. 

“So, HYDRA is hiring mutants as scientists, then. Won’t help you get out of this building with that drive, sweetheart.” James lunged at you.

This time he ended up choking on the grey smoke left where you popped out of existence. Now, you were at the door waving the drive mockingly at him. 

“I might be wrong, but I think my mutant abilities are exactly what’s going to get me out of this building.” 

James just smirked at you. “Wanna bet?”

You smiled wickedly at him. “Hell yes. When you lose, you’ll have to take me out to dinner.”

“Dinner?” James shakes his head even more confused. “Why would I do that? You work for HYDRA?”

You tut at him, waving a finger. “Still assuming my dear Sergeant.”

“Who the hell are you?” He cannot wrap his head around you. 

“The girl that’s about to win a dinner date with you,” you say and wink. 

“I don’t think so, lady,” a voice says from behind you before you’re abruptly turned to face them. 

“Hello, Cap,” you say to Steve Rogers. You feel James come up behind you. “Oh, my. Look at me, sandwiched between two super soldiers,” you say in mock distress. “Whatever shall I do?”

James goes to grab the drive from your hand. And, again, you’re gone leaving the cloud of smoke where you were. He looks at Steve, venom in his eyes. 

“I hope you know a nice place to make a reservation at. Preferably a place that has really good seafood.” You are standing in front of a large window at the end of the hallway. 

James and Steve look at each other then back at you. You could see the anger coupled with confusion on their faces. Steve talks into his comms to let the others know your location before both men run towards you. 

“I’m done playing games with you. Give me the drive. Now!” James says throwing a punch at you. You easily dodge it and dance around him, avoiding Steve’s blow as well. 

The men are putting in a lot of effort trying to land a hit on you. You were much too quick for them. It was effortless, the way moved out of harm’s way without even using your powers. Finally, Steve threw a haymaker at you and caught it in your hand. Now, it was your turn. 

Steve cannot believe how strong you are, turning his wrist to the point of dislocating it before kicking him in the abdomen. It sent him several feet back. James came in with a jab that you sidestepped allowing you to grab his arm. Using his own momentum, you easily flipped him onto his back. 

You looked up to see Steve throw his shield at you. When it was mere inches from your face, you used your powers and let it pass through the smoke and break the window behind you. As you popped back into existence, both men were already trying to subdue you again. Now, you were just smoking in out of their blows causing the men to hit each other. Finally, you grabbed both fists coming at you in each hand. 

You kicked Steve in the gut and sent him flying back before turning your full attention on James. “This was fun. Can’t wait for our date.” Before he can say or do anything you spartan kick him. He falls flat on his ass and you laugh. In another cloud of smoke, you’re gone, reappearing outside of the window. 

James gets up and runs towards the window, jumping out of it, trying to get his hands on you. Just as he’s about to grab your arm, he hears Fury’s voice. 

“That won’t be necessary, soldier. She’s with us.”

“What?” James spits out. 

You smile innocently. “I told you you were assuming too much,” you say and toss the drive to Fury. 

“Smoke was working on my orders at this facility. She’s the reason you all were able to infiltrate this base. We owe her a lot,” Fury explained. 

James looked at you shaking his head angrily. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Oh, come on. I was just looking to have a little fun. Do you know how boring and dull it is to work with all these lab coats? I needed a bit of exercise and you just happened to be my workout partner.” You smiled at him. 

James looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. “That was all for  _ fun _ ?”

“Yeah, and I got a date out of it.” You winked at him. Then, you put your fingers to your mouth and whistled. “I take it we’re done here?” You say to Fury. 

“For now. I’ll need you to come by the office later for a debriefing.”

You nod and turn to see your ride galloping towards you. The 6’5 black  Clydesdale came to a halt in front of you. You smile fondly at the robotic demon horse. He was your pride and joy. “Hey, I missed you buddy.” You climb on his back and look down at the James. “Remember, a place that has good seafood.” 

James is left there, mouth open watching as you gallop away. He has so many questions. The first of which is when the hell was he going to see you again so he could make the reservation. 


	3. Chapter 3

James was sitting in the conference room, trying not to jump over the table and strangle Sam. The man had been teasing him relentlessly after Steve gave him the details on what had happened at the HYDRA base. What upset him the most was that birdbrain was right. He wanted to see you again. You had piqued his interest, and that was hard to do. 

At first, James was upset at the stupid little game. However, after calming down on the jet ride back to the compound, he couldn’t help the intrigue. You were a mutant that had bested two super soldiers with absolute ease. You even won the bet, claiming a date as your prize. Why would you choose to go out on a date with him of all people? He needed to know. 

When he thought about the mischief in your dark grey eyes and the way your lips twisted into that wicked smile, he felt...something. Butterflies, maybe. _Wait! Am I developing a crush?_ This rattled him to his core. When was the last time he had had a crush on someone? Why would he develop one now on you? When will Wilson shut the fuck up so they can go over what was found on the drive. He has _so many_ questions. 

Fury finally shuts Sam up with a rather obnoxious clearing of his throat. “So, after thoroughly going through the files on the drive Smoke was able to secure, we have found some interesting developments. It would seem HYDRA is working on some type of new AI. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to crack the code as to what kind of AI it is yet or what they are planning to use it for. Tony is working on figuring that out as we speak.”

The billionaire was sitting in a chair by the window typing furiously on his phone. “I’ll have it cracked by supper. It would seem HYDRA is getting a little better at encrypting their data files. But, they will never be better than me.” 

James rolls his eyes at the smugness in Tony’s voice. 

Fury continues. “Now, I won’t be sure until Tony is done, but I have a suspicion they are working with another entity on this little project of theirs. I have SHIELD agents looking into it now. Maybe, we’ll get a hit soon if they are.”

“Could it be Hammer? He is Tony’s rival and has made it his life long mission to take him out,” Natasha chimed in. 

“I’m not sure,” Fury said, shaking his head. “Still too early to say.”

“Do the files have the other locations HYDRA are occupying?” Steve asked. “I’d like to put an end to their project sooner rather than later. We can find out more if we take down their other bases.”

“Yes, they have bases in Qatar, Denmark and Alaska that we know for sure. We’re hoping that Tony will turn up other locations.” Fury looked up at the door and smiled. Looking at James, he said, “Looks like your new girlfriend has come to cash in on that date.”

James’s eyes widen as he turns to the door. You walk in wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a purple shirt under your open black leather jacket. You look casual, but to James, you look amazing. Your hair is loose and frames your face. You don’t have on makeup, but those dark grey eyes of yours stand out. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until you look at him and wink.

He looks down quickly, hoping no one else noticed. Hearing Sam chuckle, James looked up at the man and he waggles his eyebrows at him. _Of course this asshole saw._ Sam wasn’t the only one who caught it. Everyone was giving him knowing looks and smirks.

“So, what did I miss?” You ask plopping down in the empty seat across from James. 

“Not much. Tony is still trying to crack their code,” Fury tells you. “You wouldn’t be able to be of some assistance with that, now would you?”

You hum thoughtfully. “I did over hear some of the higher ups talking about protocol RECS. Was never able to find out exactly what it was about, though.”

Tony tried it, but nothing. “Sorry, kid. Nothing is coming up.”

You shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon, Stark.”

“That, I will, my dear,” Tony said, never looking up from his device. 

“Smoke, Other than Qatar, Denmark and Alaska, do you know of any more bases HYDRA has?” Steve asked. 

“They have one in the Cayman Islands. They were going to transfer me out there. The views would’ve been great,” you chuckle. “I know there has to be more, but I had bigger fish to fry.” You look at James with that wicked smile he finds suddenly irresistible. “Talking about fish, I do hope you’ve made the reservations. 7 should be good, no?”

All eyes were now on James. He felt the blush creeping up his neck. “And, how do you know 7 works for me? What if I’m busy?” His voice is steady, despite the butterflies causing havoc in his gut. 

You laugh. “I’m sure you can get out of your _plans_ quite easily, Sergeant.”

James raises an eyebrow at you. “Are you sure about that?” He finds himself locked in a staring contest with you. Your eyes are intense and he suddenly feels completely naked. Could you read minds, too? Were you reading his right now?

Fury’s phone goes off and James is the first to blink. He doesn’t miss the way your face lights up with victory before turning his attention to the DIrector. 

“Hill. Send what you’ve found. Thank you.” Fury hangs up and pockets the phone. He looks at Tony. “Hill is sending some pictures she’s found. They may confirm that HYDRA is working with others.”

“Mr. Stark, I have received Agent Hill’s files,” FRIDAY spoke. 

“Put 'em up on the screen,” he says, still tapping away on his phone. 

The AI does as he says and several pictures pop up on the monitor at the front of the room. They are of a base in some snowy part of the world. They seem familiar, but you aren’t sure where you know them from. 

Fury calls Hill back. “What am I looking at?” He puts the phone on speaker. 

“Still not sure. All we know is that its on an Island off the coast of Alaska.”

 _Alaska_? You feel like you’re having a moment of dejavu. You get up and walk over to the screen. James watches you intently as you search the photos. There’s a photo with a few guards scattered about the base. One is turned to the side and you see an emblem on his sleeve. 

“FRIDAY, can you zoom in on his arm?” You ask, pointing to the man. 

She does and you study the emblem. You shake your head slightly and look around the room without really looking at anyone. Then, it hits you like a ton of bricks. 

“FOXHOUND,” you breathe in disbelief. You look at Tony, who is looking intently at you, as is the rest of the room. “Try REX.”

Tony does and raises his eyebrows. “That was it. I’m in.”

The monitor is now showing everything that was on the drive. You see the file marked REX and the same emblem. 

You look at Fury, fire burning in your eyes. James is taken aback by the sudden change. You went from flirtatious to murderous in the blink of an eye. 

“HYDRA is working with FOXHOUND. They intend to use Metal Gear REX for a worldwide nuclear strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying this series so far. Your feedback is always welcomed! Thank you so much for taking time out your life to read my works. I appreciate it so much!


	4. Chapter 4

The look on Fury’s face was what his surname meant. He looked furious. “I thought Snake took out REX,” he says to you. 

“He did. That doesn’t mean the project couldn’t be resurrected. If they are occupying Shadow Moses again, I’m sure REX’s blueprints were easy enough for them to find there.” You pinch the bridge of your nose and let an exasperated huff of air. “I need to make some calls. I’ll let you know what I find and we can formulate a plan from there.” 

“OK, can one of you explain what the hell is going on?” Sam asked, confused. “Who is Snake? What is REX?”

You look at Sam. “I’m sure Fury can catch you all up. I, however, need to get on this ASAP.” You look at James and smile. “Looks like you got out of it for tonight. But, best believe I will be cashing in soon.”

With a wink, you disappear into a cloud of smoke. James is left with his mouth open, unable to retort before you vanished. You were driving him crazy and he’s only just met you a few hours ago. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the date. 

* * *

After Fury explained what had happened on Shadow Moses and how the legendary soldier Solid Snake stopped REX from being launched the team was told to get some rest. Fury wasn’t sure what you would find or how soon they would need to head out. He just knew he needed them to have their wits about them. 

James was fresh out of the shower and looking over the files on Shadow Moses and Snake when Steve knocked on his door. “Come in.”

Steve walked in and looked at his friend. “So, what do you make of Smoke?” 

James looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he says, “I’m not sure yet. She’s hard to read. One thing I know for sure is that she likes to play games.”

Steve lets out a chuckle. “That’s true. Do you think we can trust her?”

James paused for a long moment and mulled over the question in his mind. Even under the circumstances that he had met you, you never gave him the impression you were untrustworthy. You gave up the drive to Fury without a thought. Sure, you could’ve just given it to him when he first approached you, but he understands your playful nature. Also, he can see how much you enjoy teasing him and trying to make him squirm. 

“To be honest, yes, I think we can. Fury seems to trust her and she has been forthcoming with info so far,” he says to Steve. 

Steve nods contemplating James’s answer. “True.” Steve raises his eyebrow at him. “Do you plan to take her out on that date?”

James allows himself to smile. “Yeah, I do. It will be a good way to find out if she is trustworthy.”

“Is that the only reason?” Steve is smirking at him and James feels the sudden urge to punch the blond in his face. 

“Yeah, punk. Now, get the hell outta my room. You’re interrupting my reading.”

Steve shakes his head chuckling but leaves without another word. James tries to get back to the files in front of him, but finds it hard to focus on what he is reading. Thoughts of you swim through his thoughts. The way you always wink him and give him that wickedly gorgeous smile. He shakes his head vigorously trying to erase you from his mind like an etch a sketch. It didn’t work. 

James sat back in his seat and breathed heavily. “Get it together,” he grumbled to himself. “You don’t even know her name.”

* * *

“Just let me know as soon as you get it,” you say to a confidant before hanging up the phone. 

You had spent the past few hours making calls and going through old files from before you retired. How the hell did you not make the connection while you were at the facility? You got wrapped up in finding the location of the other HYDRA Cells and trying to find out which one they were making the newest version of the super soldier serum. It had nagged you in the back of your mind for a while, but eventually, you just let it go. 

Now, you’re scrambling to find out everything you can on how HYDRA and FOXHOUND teamed up and how they were planning on using REX. After exhausting your connections, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, trying to get your thoughts in order. You tried to remember if there was anything else you might have seen or overheard over the past six months that could shed some more light on what was going on. Your phone dinged with a message from Fury. 

**EYEPATCH:** Anything yet?

**YOU:** No. You?

**EYEPATCH:** Not yet. Come by the office.

**YOU:** Give me 5.

You pocket your phone and let out a sigh. You popped into Fury’s office not expecting to find anyone with the director. To your delight, however, you startled two super soldiers and nearly gave a billionaire a heart attack. 

“Do you not know how doors work, woman?” Tony choked out with a hand on his chest. 

You laughed at the man. “Yeah, but I enjoy the look on your face too much to even bother.” You eye Steve and James before turning your attention to Fury. “I take it you’ve formed some sort of plan. Want a few teams to hit HYDRA’s known Cells?” 

_ Seriously, can she read minds?  _ James thinks to himself. You aren’t wearing the leather anymore and he can see the tattoos you have spread about on both arms. They are all symbols that he doesn’t recognize, but it adds to his intrigue. It gives him more questions to ask on your date. 

Fury nods. “We figured we would try and kill two birds with one stone.”

“That’s fine, but may I suggest you stay away from Shadow Moses until we have more info. It was dangerous with FOXHOUND and NGSF when Snake first went in. I can only imagine how much they have stepped up their security now that HYDRA is in the fold.”

“I think we should go in now. We can catch them unaware and take down the operation before they move things further,” Steve says stepping towards you. 

You shake your head. “Trust me, Cap. You won’t be catching anyone unaware. There is no way in hell they  _ don’t  _ know the Avengers are on to them.”

“What makes you so sure? The six months you worked for them,” Steve scoffs. “Just because you worked there undercover, doesn't mean you know HYDRA better than we do.”

You could see you’ve touched a nerve. “No, I don’t know HYDRA as well as you do. However, I do know FOXHOUND better than any of you. Shadow Moses is their territory. They may be working together, but I’m certain they are watching HYDRA’s every move there.”

“Again, what makes you so sure?” Steve’s eyes bore into you. 

You knew they wouldn’t trust you so easily. You just didn’t expect the captain to be so blunt about it. You step up to Steve and meet his eyes with the same intensity as he. 

“Because, I worked for FOXHOUND.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. And, for those waiting on the date, don't worry. We'll get there soon. Thank you so much for stoping by and giving my works a read!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a short chapter. It's been a little difficult getting some writing done the past couple of days. Just trying to stay consistent and putting out chapters regularly. Please, I'd love some feedback on what you think of the story so far. Thanks for coming by and reading my work(s)! Love y'all!

James eyebrows shot up.  _ Dammit.  _ This could be bad. She could be a double agent. Or a triple agent for all they know.  _ Had to go and develop a crush on the enemy. Dumbass. _

Steve turned to Fury. “Did you know?” 

“Of course I did. And, no I don’t think she is still working for them or HYDRA, Captain Rogers,” Fury says with an intensity in his eye that could level a city block. 

James looks at you. He finds it so frustrating that he can’t read you. Your expressions give nothing away. Only mischief. You meet his eyes and frown. Not a look he wanted to see on your beautiful face. 

Steve, however, was not buying it. “Then, how come she didn’t know about Protocol REX before today? She could be playing us right now and you wouldn’t even know. The same way you didn’t know that HYDRA was hiding within SHIELD.”

Fury takes a breath, but never looks away from Steve. “I do not make the same mistakes more than once, Rogers. I have been more than thorough since then. She is clean.”

“I was 17 when FOXHOUND  _ recruited  _ me. W-” You hesitate. The memory makes you let out a shuddering breath. Closing your eyes, you steady your nerves. “My sister and I were orphans living on the streets in Bangladesh. And, before you ask, no I we are not from there.” You inhale deeply. 

Steve is watching you intently, but you can see in his eyes, he’s really considering that you’re telling them the truth. James is looking at you with searching eyes. 

You continue. “I’m not sure how long we were being watched. But, apparently, our pick pocketing and manipulation skills were impressive enough for them to take us in.” You shake your head at the thought of your little sister. “All we ever knew was survival. We did what we had to so we could eat. They trained us and for a long time we did what was asked of us and were allowed to live a life. It was,” You search for the right word, “...euphoric.”

Fury looks at you knowingly. He knows why you left. The conversation came up after you agreed to help him. James caught the look. He knew something went wrong and it had to do with your sister.

Now, you look at Steve in his eyes again so he knows you’re not bullshitting him. “FOXHOUND gave us so much, but they took so much more from me. It wasn’t enough that we were used to carry out their dirty little deeds just so we could go stroll through the park once in a while. Or, have a drink on the beach.” You shake your head, disgusted. “No, they always needed more. My sister was killed cleaning up one of their messes, and that same week they already had someone filling her spot.”

Your fists are clenched and your expression is hard. You can see your sister’s sweet smile and your heart breaks all over again. You can’t speak because of the knot in your throat. Surprisingly, Steve puts a hand on your shoulder. Your expression eases. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says softly. “It’s just hard to tell friend from foe these days. I won’t risk the lives of our team on the word of a stranger. Especially one who kicked two super soldier’s asses so easily.”

This makes you laugh and you can feel yourself getting back to the playful side you loved to indulge in. “Then, will you please take my advice on Shadow Moses? I don;t want to see anyone else get hurt or killed because of them. An opportunity will arise. We just gotta give it a little time.”

It takes Steve a moment before he agrees. “Alright, fine. I guess we can continue with what we had originally discussed,” he says to Fury. 

You look at James who is still looking at you with those searching blue eyes of his. You can see the wheels turning in his head. He was trying to figure you out. Maybe, you’ll give him just a bit more on your date.

* * *

James was sitting on the jet going over the details of the mission. There was a last minute change that made him feel giddy and annoyed simultaneously. While he was originally supposed to go to Denmark with Sam, Steve decided to send you with him instead. It annoyed him because of all the stupid comments about focusing on the mission and not on his new girlfriend that were made. And, of course he was giddy because he was going to be with you. 

The two of you will be using an abandoned cottage overlooking the HYDRA base. From there you should be able to scope it out for an entry point. The plan is to take them down quietly so they can’t alert their other bases. Once the two of you have formulated a plan, SHIELD will be on standby to secure the base and take the HYDRA agents to the RAFT. 

In the midst of all this, of course, you were looking forward to spending so alone time with James. You couldn’t say why, but you do like the man. Even if you’ve only just met him. Something in his eyes caught spoke to you, and you decided you were going to run with it. Life is too damn short to not have some fun. 


	6. Chapter 6

The jet dropped you and James off about 20 feet from the cottage. The two of you had to make your way up a muddy slope in the rain. It’s harder than a drizzle, but not by much. The wind was the most uncomfortable for you. It was pushing against you as you made your way up. 

James noticed you struggling. “You doing ok there, Smoke?” He was annoyed he still didn’t know your name. 

You looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Will be much better once we get indoors.”

James nodded. He told himself once you two had settled in, he would ask you your name. He also wanted to know why you wanted to go out on a date with him. It seemed such an odd thing to ask from a stranger. Then again, it was odd the way you both had met and even odder to make a bet with a total stranger. There was so much about he wanted to know.  __ _ Seriously, Barnes. How could you have a crush on someone so damn fast? Is that even how crushes work?  _

Finally reaching the top, you saw that the cottage was only a few feet away. You were about to give a sigh of relief but stopped short. You put a hand out and stopped James from walking further. 

He cocked an eye at you. “What’s wrong?”

You put a finger to your mouth and pointed to the cottage. His gaze followed your finger and saw that you were pointing at a window. Then, he noticed the window was open. Someone was inside. 

In silence, you two looked at each other and ducked down, each going opposite of each other. You took the right and pulled your knife out. You made your way stealthily to the open window and stood under it watching James go to the front door. You took a deep breath before slowly looking through the window. You didn’t see anyone, only darkness. You moved quickly to the door. 

James had his hand on the knob and tried it. It turned, so he slowly pushed the door open, gun at the ready. You followed him in, watching is six. You could smell the faint aroma of coffee still lingering in the air. Whoever was there liked their coffee with a splash of hazelnut. 

_ No, it couldn’t be.  _ Just as you were having an epiphany, someone came out from the dark living room and attacked James. The person was able to disarm James in a split second.  _ It is.  _ Your lips curled up into a wicked smile. 

You jumped in front of James just as the person was about to attack him again and blocked the kick to the guy coming his way. You grabbed the foot and let out a kick of your own, missing at the last second. The man flung himself back, never losing his footing. He pulled out a large hunting knife and readied himself for the fight. 

You took in your opponent. He was wearing a stealth suit, face and head covered by a mask. There was a patch over his left eye. If you didn’t know any better, it would appear to you as if he was missing an eye. However, you know this man well. And, now it was time to test your skills against him. 

Without another thought, you lunged forward, slicing at the man. He dogged effortlessly and took a couple of steps back. You knew he was studying you. Looking for your tells. You lunged forward again, but this time at the last second, you ducked down, throwing a punch at his ribs. Again, the man dogged you and stepped back again. You let put a huff. 

You could see James moving around your left side, trying to corner the man. “No, James. He’s mine.” Your voice left no room for argument. 

He was going to protest, but you ran at the man, and now you two were in a full out brawl. Even with his enhanced seeing, he found it difficult to keep up with the two of you. Every punch, kick and slash thrown out was either dogged or blocked. A dance between two people who have done this their entire lives. James was in awe. 

You were so proud of yourself. You were able to read everything he was throwing at you. You were also disappointed in yourself, because he was reading you the same way. You needed to catch him off guard, and you knew just how to do it. You anticipated the lunge forward with the hit of the knife, and that’s when you striked. Using your mutant ability, you turned to smoke and let the hilt pass through your jaw. Just as his arm started making its way back to him, you reached out to grab it, ready to flip him over and put your knife to his throat. 

However, the man read you better than you thought. He grabbed your hand, twisted the knife out of your hand and flipped you onto your back. Kneeling down, he put his knife to your throat.  _ Damnit.  _

James was at his side, knife at his throat. “Let he up, or I’ll slice you open.” His voice was a low growl. 

The man put his hands up, slowly got up and stepped away from you. You got up quickly and smirked at the man. 

“How the hell did you see that coming? You asked breathlessly. 

The man shrugged. “I just always suspect you are going to do that.” He took his eye patch off and then his mask. He gave you a genuine smile. 

You gave it right back and walked over to man. Throwing your arms around him, you hugged him tightly. “How the hell are ya, Snake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I would really love to know what you think of this. It's something I've been working on for way too long and have finally been able to put it out. I'd love to hear feedback. Thanks for stopping by and reading!!! 
> 
> You can check out the inspiration for this fic in Oil Stains and Cocktail Dresses (Chapter 5 in Casual Encounters)


End file.
